


Fire Ice

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world... let's go out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "It's the End of the World As We Know It Challenge" on the NFA Forums

A deep hush, quiet and still, echoed throughout the abandoned city. He watched the man at the window before him. The other man stood back from the window to avoid the heat outside yet close enough to watch the drifting clouds of smoke roll through the backyard. Tim took a step closer, his bare feet ghosting across the warm floorboards, and reached out to set his Sig on the counter. The click of metal on granite caused his companion to turn toward him.

“Finished?”

“Yes, Boss.” A soft chuckle escaped him as Gibbs poured them both mugs of coffee. Tim was inordinately proud of the fact his hand didn’t shake when he reached for the cup. A raised eyebrow from Gibbs accompanied the handover. “It’s the end of the world and we’re still drinking coffee,” he explained. Despite the solemn, almost broken look on Gibbs’s face, Tim still needed to ask the question. “Yours?”

“Yeah.”

Tim nodded. He crossed the few feet separating him from Gibbs and sipped at his own coffee. He watched the older man while he thought of the scene he’d left upstairs in the master bedroom of Gibbs’s house. In that large room bathed in the unnaturally bright light piercing the sky, Ziva and Tony lay curled together in the queen size bed. At first glance, the couple would appear to be asleep. Her hand rested on Tony’s shoulder while her hair spilled across his chest. An Art Deco era diamond ring fractured the light spilling brilliant rainbows around the room.  It was only when you crossed the room to stand over them that you’d realize the couple was dead. A single well placed gunshot pierced Ziva’s temple. The Teflon coated bullet continued to travel until it lodged in Tony’s heart. A similar scene had occurred in the other room with Abby.

A soft rumbling, more felt than heard, began. Tim knew it was the sonic boom of the meteor entering the atmosphere. _Last chance, McGee_ , he told himself. He reached out and took Gibbs’s mug from him and set it aside with his own on the window sill. He considered Gibbs for a very brief moment. There really was no time to waste, not now, and so he reached out and curled a hand behind Gibbs’s neck. As he pulled the other man closer, he felt Gibbs’s hands settle on his hips.

Tim watched Gibbs’s eyes darken. Everything he’d wanted for years but didn’t dare hope for was written in their icy blue depths. He refused to close his eyes, not wanting to miss a moment, and closed the gap between them. He kissed his boss the way he’d dreamed. A gasp, smothered in the kiss, escaped him as Gibbs’s pulled him closer, one hand sliding down to settle on his ass. Tim moaned into the kiss, finally allowing his eyes to close as Gibbs took control from him and deepened the kiss.  Gibbs turned them. The overheated wall pressed against Tim’s back yet he barely felt the burn as Gibbs’s ground their hips together. They broke apart for a moment, panting, and then dove into another kiss. Focused on each other, they never heard the explosion of the world’s dying.


End file.
